Our First Rising Steps
Austria Sweden Denmark }} is the ninth episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Stepen’s Cathedral. Vienna, Austria. -> (Turning Torso. Malmö, Sweden.) For this Leg of the race, find the tallest skyscraper in Scandinavia. This is where you will find your next clue. Joan & Sam are Marked for Elimination! Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Torso. Malmö, Sweden. -> (The Little Mermaid. Copenhagen, Denmark.) Take a brief trip to Copenhagen, Denmark. Here, search for one of the most famous statues in Denmark, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Little Mermaid. Copenhagen, Denmark. ROADBLOCK Who’s ready for a fairy tale? Note: Sam and Nicholas have to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which six fairy tales, all by H.C Andersen, are described below. The Danish name for each story is needed. Once you have the correct six fairy tales, you will get your next clue. (1) A story about a feast held in an elf mound. (2) The story behind the ballet 'Les cent baisers'. (3) A fairy tale about the Sandman. (4) Likey H.C Andersen’s most famous fairy tale, about a duckling that becomes a swan. (5) A story about a fir-tree. (6) H.C Andersen’s first fairy tale. Clue 4 - Little Mermaid. Copenhagen, Denmark. -> (Skansen. Stockholm, Sweden.) Go to a famous zoo in Sweden’s capital, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Stockholm, Sweden. DETOUR Three Islands or Four Beasts. Your choice. The Stockholm Archipelago is the second largest in the Baltic Sea. In Three Islands, you will have to find out which islands, in this archipelago, are shown in this picture. You will only have to find two of those islands, and once you have the correct names of two of them, you will get your next clue. In Four Beasts, you will have to find out which four animals, able to be found in Sweden, are explained below. Once you have the correct five animals, you will get your next clue. (1) A species of deer, possible to be found in most of Europe, along with some parts of Northern Africa. (2) A rodent that weigh about 50 grams, and usually found in moist tundra. (3) The only species of mole that lives in Sweden. (4) One of the largest species of dolphins, and one of five species of dolphins to live in Swedish waters. Clue 6 - Stockholm, Sweden. -> (Vasa Museum. Stockholm, Sweden.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Nicholas & Andrew, Joan & Sam and Tata & Ganda have already used their U-Turn, and cannot U-Turn anyone. Find a famous maritime museum, which is one of the most visited museums in Scandinavia. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Museum. Stockholm, Sweden. -> (Drottingholm Palace. Stockholm, Sweden.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This palace is the private residence of the royal family of Sweden, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tata & Ganda. Gallery 11402851_10204604882027392_4786281504826962624_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Drottingholm Palace. Stockholm, Sweden. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)